True Feelings
by Lover Of Bonfires And Dogs
Summary: Wills in stocks, everyones praising and so is the Blck Prince? Prince/Will Rated M YAOI! My first sex scene Raed and Review plz


Note: I don't own A Knights Tale not one bit

Will POV

There I was in the stocks wishing that I wouldn't have to stay .long before death came to take me. I had never felt so powerless before. Then Geoff started speaking to all of those people and I wished that I was like what he was praising he was speaking like I was god but I knew I was not.

Boy how I wished it was me he was talking about. I realised far too late that I was just a wannabe from Cheapside who had a wild dream and tried to make it real and only ended up pushing my love away how I wished I had listened to her but my pride had consumed me.

I was snapped out of my thought when I heard prince Edwards voice praising me like Geoff and making me feel even more guilty and stupid than before. Then he crouched in front of me and said those words that range in my head.

_You and I both tried to hide who we were but failed _

_You don't back down and that is courageous too._

Then he said release me and his words still hanging in my head shocked me to the point where I almost fell down straight away

Then he aid to me take one knee and I felt like I was going to throw up the price Edward knew I lied yet he was giving me knighthood he had to be insane

"I stood up heart beating hard and he said gently do you think you can compete?"

"Yes"

He smiled at me and said ill be waiting

Edward POV

I smiled looking at MY William Thatcher how adorable he was I just wanted to grab him and kiss forever but I couldn't he was still in love with Jocelyn. I left and couldn't help to see him win.

*time warp * (let's do the time warp agaiain)

The tournament was over and there William was kissing her I left saying I was to go to an important meeting instead I just went back to my tent and lay down.

*Another time warp*

That evening I heard someone approach and I saw the shadow stop and I said com in

There standing with tears down his face was my William I immediately went over to him looking worried and said "what's wrong will"?

"She left me for Adhemar "

He then started crying again trying his best not too but all I did was hug him and say "one day someone will love equally and stay by your side forever will just be patient they could in front of you"

He sniffled asking "why do you treat me equally when I have lied and dishonoured you and then give _me_ a knighthood?"

"Because i love you William "

Realising what I had said "oh I'm sorry will I shouldn't have said that it just slipped you can ignore it don't worry…"

I didn't finish because I was being kissed and pushed onto my bed.

Gods POV

"I'm sorry Ed i never realised you felt like that"

"Why would you kiss me when you're straight?"

"I'm bisexual Ed "

Then will leaned in and said "I love you Eddy "and they kissed passionately soon it became desperate and they were shirtless. Ed looked at wills body, his six pack and tweaked a nipple gain gasp from will he licked the other one earning groan. He smirked and started to tweak both of wills nipples while sucking and nipping wills neck trying to leave a hickey. then will took over by grinding into Edwards hard on using his gaining a "fuck Will I love you " Will smiled and said I know before kissing Edward on the lips whilst pulling his trousers off Edward mirroring him. They both groaned once their erections were released . will straddled ed and grasped both there cocks pumping and massaging them with his hands. Edwared gasped and strted bucking but will said "if you want me youll let me top for the humig and blowjobs and be bottom for you know what." Edward panting now nodded as an answer but soon everytingwent starry as will took him in his mouth swirling his tongue and sucking deep throating ecen ed came in wills mouth soon after that started. It was wills turn now and he went too heaven straight way wen ed started massageing his balls and licking his hea. Within 5 minuted will came and was flippe over . he heard Edward looking for lube when he said " forget it " . Edward smirked and said " you sure 2 but instead of an ansqwwere wil turned around pushed him on his bac and guided him in. they moaned in unison. Ed took over again and knew he found will prostate when he will said 2 im gonna come " and ed grunted when wills wals tightened and he lost it with will . ec colapsede down on will and kissed him saying "wil love you more than anyone else or anything else "

" I love you too and BEST SE X EVER"

Anonymous dog lover – what do you think first sex scene ever if you want plz R AND R or pm me anytime


End file.
